The Lost Girl A Tuffsa story
by Guardian Dragon Scarlet
Summary: This is part one of a Tuffnut x Elsa story. I don't know how many parts there will be, but they will be really long one-shots. (Hey don't have to worry about pressing the button to go to the next chapter.) Well please Read and Review and I hope you like it.


**Hey this isn't a Helsa story. This is Tuffsa. (Tuffnut x Elsa) don't hate.**

* * *

Tuffnut ran through the rain. Lightning struck somewhere in the ocean, he ran by a high up cliff when he heard the cry. He stopped, there it was again. He walked over to the edge carefully so he wouldn't fall in and there she was, a thin girl barely clinging to the slippery rocks, her white hair blew in her face, her blue dress clung wet to her body. He lay on his stomach, reached down as far as he could. He grabbed her tiny hand and pulled her up, just in time too, she gave him one last look and whispered in his ear her name. Elsa. She fell limp in his arms, still alive.

Ruffnut was sitting by the fire waiting her brothers arrival. Tuffnut burst through the door with a girl in his arms.

"I need your help," he said nodding at his bedroom door.

She opened the door, Tuffnut walked through the door. He placed her on his bed. Ruffnut ran out of the room and returned with an armful of blankets. They threw them over the unconscious woman as she slept. The twins sat in chairs watching her sleep.

"How old do you think she is," asked Ruffnut after a long silence.

"I don't know," said Tuffnut, "Maybe Hiccup would know."

Tuffnut ran out of the house and straight to the Great Hall where Hiccup was trying to calm down the scared people. Tuffnut tapped his shoulder.

"Hey I need you," said Tuffnut, "Got a minute."

"What do you need," asked Hiccup irritated because a group of children wouldn't quiet down.

"I need you to come to my house for a minute," said Tuffnut, "I found a girl out in the storm."

The noise in the room had stopped, as if someone had somehow turned off the sound. Everyone was looking at Tuffnut. Tuffnut wanted to leave the room and go back to the girl. Then the ruckus started back up.

"How old is she," asked someone.

"Is she pretty," asked another.

"Do you know who she is," asked another.

"STOP," yelled Hiccup turning to Tuffnut, "What do you know about her."

"Her name," said Tuffnut, "Her name is Elsa."

Murmurs started among the vikings, Hiccup glared and they quieted.

"There's something about her," said Tuffnut, "She's different and I'm not saying that because she looks like a pale version of your girlfriend."

"Well," said Hiccup, "Let's go see this 'Elsa.'"

They left, Astrid followed them. She was just getting used to not being able to see Hiccup as much as she used to. Tuffnut took them to his room where his sister sat and watched the young girl sleep. Hiccup looked at her face.

"She looks no older than about 19," said Hiccup, "I mean look how young she looks."

"She does look like me," said Astrid, "But she's prettier."

"No don't say that," said Hiccup kissing her.

"Gross you two," said Ruffnut disgustedly, "Get a room."

"We are in a room," said Hiccup, he never says things like that unless he's tired.

Tuffnut sat by Elsa. He couldn't help but stare at her, he watched her breath softly. The storm raged outside. She stirred, Tuffnut talked to her, letting her know she was fine. He didn't notice everyone else leave the room.

The next day he woke up to find himself resting his head on the bed. He sat up and stretched. Elsa stirred, Tuffnut sat anxiously, she opened her eyes and sat up. She looked up at him horrified.

"It's OK," said Tuffnut, "I'm not going to hurt you."

She calmed down, "Where am I," she asked.

"Berk," said Tuffnut, "What is your name."

"I think it's Elsa," she said, Tuffnut did remember her telling him this before she passed out.

"Can you remember anything," asked Tuffnut.

"Um, not much," said Elsa, "I think I remember my age."

"How old are you," asked Tuffnut he wanted to know what she could remember.

"21, I think," said Elsa racking her brain trying to remember her age, "I'm sure I'm 21 years old."

"You sure you look like your a teenager," said Tuffnut, Elsa smiled.

"I don't think I look _that _young," she said swinging her feet over the side of the bed.

Tuffnut never noticed her dress, it had a a long cape attached that was covered in glittery snowflakes. There was a slit on her dress that went above her knee, and her heels looked like they were glass.

"Dang didn't noticed how pretty you look," said Tuffnut.

Elsa hid her face, she got up and walked out of the room. Tuffnut followed her.

"Come on," he said, "Time for breakfast," he lead her to the great hall.

Once they entered, everyone turned their faces. She tried to hide her face, but to no avail. Everyone knew she was there, murmurs came from the vikings. Elsa turned to leave but Tuffnut stopped her.

"It's OK," he said, "No one is going to hurt you."

Elsa stopped, Tuffnut lead her where others sat. She stopped when she saw Fishlegs, she never seen anyone so big in her life. She cowered behind Tuffnut.

"Hey don't be scared," said Fishlegs, "I'm Fishlegs."

"F-Fishlegs," said Elsa starting to smile, "That's a funny name."

"It's a tradition," said Fishlegs, "We give our kids bad names to keep the trolls away."

"Trolls," said Elsa, "I-I remember trolls from somewhere."

Elsa thought long and hard but couldn't come up with _anything. _She shrugged it off. Tuffnut showed her where to sit.

"I'm Hiccup," said Hiccup shaking her hand, "I'm the chief here."

"Oh, nice to meet you," said Elsa.

"I'm Astrid his girlfriend," said Astrid who walked up behind them scaring the socks off of Hiccup.

Elsa and Astrid laughed at Hiccups expense. Tuffnut smiled, seemed like they were going to get along just fine. Snotlout walked up to the table, he stopped when he saw Elsa.

"Hi," he said, "The names Snotlout," he was obviously trying to act tuff.

"I'm Ruffnut, Tuffnut's sister," said Ruffnut, she had a plate of food.

"How old are you," asked Hiccup, "I want to make sure I guessed your age right."

"21," replied Elsa they all stood there with their jaws dropped.

"Um, you sure," asked Astrid, "You look younger, like _a lot _younger."

"Really I don't look that young," said Elsa, "I'm hungry where's the food."

"This way," said Tuffnut taking Elsa's arm and leading her to where they get the food.

Hiccup leaned over to Astrid and whispered, "I have the feeling their going to start dating soon."

Astrid nodded in agreement, "As long as you stay mine," she kissed him.

"Of course I'll stay yours," said Hiccup, "Besides couldn't marry her if I wanted, Berk law."

"Really, I didn't know that," said Astrid.

"Yeah, if we knew where she was from I could," said Hiccup, "The reason is because a long time ago a chief daughter married a boy they didn't know the origins of, turned out he was an enemy and Berk nearly lost the war that followed."

"Wow," said Astrid, "Good reason for the law. But what happened to the couple?"

"They killed the boy for treason and the girl wound up staying single," explained Hiccup, "Want to hear the full story ask the elder."

"She knows,"asked Astrid in interest.

"Yes," said Hiccup, "It was one of her friends I think. As far as I know the girl never got married after that."

"Did she move from Berk," asked Astrid.

"Yes," said Hiccup, "Some say she married a king, others say she committed suicide. But I think she stayed on Berk and disguised herself as someone else."

"Evidence to prove it," asked Astrid.

"Yup," said Hiccup, "Haven't you noticed how that little old lady that lives next door to me doesn't like to talk about her past?"

"Mhm," Astrid nodded.

"I think it's her," said Hiccup, "Never got her to admit it though."

They went and got their food. Hiccup sat down next to Astrid and kissed her cheek. Astrid started to braid his hair like she always does, maybe one day she'll have it all braided. She smiled at the thought of Hiccup having braided hair, she knew he would have an irritated look on his face. She snuggled his arm.

"Hey Hiccup," said Tuffnut sitting down next to Elsa, "Tell Elsa about the prank you pulled on your dad when you were 18."

"Get my mom first I never told her," Hiccup laughed at the memory of it.

"Vulka," shouted Tuffnut, "Come here gotta tell you something funny."

Vulka walked over, "Yes," she said Sitting down next to her son.

"I ever tell you about the prank I pulled on dad when I was 18," asked Hiccup.

"You pulled a prank," said Vulka.

"Yup," said Hiccup busting up laughing.

"Tell," said Vulka.

"Well," said Hiccup, "It was my 18th birthday and dad decided it was time for me to drink alcohol for the first time. Dad got drunk I was still sober, "He laughed some more, "Dad goes home and passes out in his bed and he stripped naked for some reason. Well, I get the brilliant idea to crawl into bed with him. I stripped down to my underwear, and wait." Laughs some more, "Dad wakes up, I tell him he's good in bed."

"That was so mean," said Vulka laughing a little.

"He was so pissed when he found out we never did it and it was all a joke," laughed Hiccup, "I had to shovel sheep poop for a month after that."

"Well yeah you made him think he took his own sons virginity," said Vulka sympathetic of Stoick.

Elsa was laughing so hard she couldn't breath. Astrid was crying she was laughing so hard. They calmed down for some air, then laughed some more. A very angry Snotlout came over.

"Why didn't you tell me about Ruffnut dating Fishlegs," he shouted, "I just caught them making out."

"They were dating for a month now dude," said Hiccup, "Let it go already."

Elsa started to whisper, those words stuck out to her. Let it go. She heard the words in her head, but yet she didn't know them. Where does she remember them. Tuffnut tapped her shoulder, she looked up at him.

"I remember those words," she said, "Let it go, I think it was to a song I can't remember."

"Hey," said Hiccup, "One step closer to finding out who you are."

"Yeah," she said.

"Hey Tuff, wanna go check out the wreckage from last night," asked Ruffnut from behind.

"Sure," said Tuffnut, "Elsa come with us, you might remember some more."

"OK," said Elsa excitedly, "Maybe just a little more."

They ran to the beach, Tuffnut tripped on his face three times. Which is weird, he usually only does that once. Ruffnut joked with him saying he had a crush on the new girl. They came to the beach where broken boards and objects were strewn about. Tuffnut picked up a medallion, it was silver and sat on a green and purple ribbon, a snowflake was carved into the face of the medallion. Elsa remembered it, but couldn't place her finger where it came form and who it belonged to.

"I remember it," she said, "I can't remember where it came from or who it belonged to."

"Huh," said Tuffnut, "You must have been rich then," observing the medallion, "From a rich family that's for sure."

"Wow," said Ruffnut, "Maybe even royalty."

"Huh," said Elsa, "Let's look around some more."

They searched through the drift and came up with nothing else. Elsa didn't recognize anything else. But they did find some cool looking swords. They went to the shop where Gobber was busily working wrinkles in metal. Every once in a while they have to fix some weapons for battle and Hiccup said to have weapons ready in case Draco Bloodfist came back.

"Just out of curiosity," said Elsa, "Who is Draco Bloodfist."

"He tries to steal all the dragons using an alpha he had," said Tuffnut.

"He even got Toothless to nearly kill Hiccup, his dad got in the way," said Ruffnut, "That's why we have a giant statue of some guy right there," she pointed to the statue of Stoick the Vast.

"It's a really epic story actually," said Tuffnut, "You should hear it one of these days."

"Yeah," said Ruffnut, "I'd tell you but it's better being heard from Hiccup's point of view."

"Poor Astrid," said Tuffnut, "She's still adjusting to Hiccup not having much time."

They walked to the arena, there was gonna be a race today. Elsa couldn't join because she didn't have a dragon.

"Hiccup'll get you one soon," said Ruffnut, "We'll see to it."

"Sure," said Elsa as she watched them board Barf and Belch.

Elsa stood in the audience, she cheered for Tuffnut, just Tuffnut, even though he was attached to Ruffnut. Hiccup was in the lead, the twins way behind. Then the final round, the black sheep. Hiccup got the sheep, Elsa noticed him putting something on the horns. Hiccup flew down by Astrid and gave her the sheep. She noticed what he had put on the horn of the sheep, she squealed and nearly knocked Hiccup of his dragon jumping to him.

"YES YES YES YES," she was screaming, she kissed him.

Everyone cheered, they knew what he had put on the horn of the sheep. An engagement ring. Hiccup and Astrid kissed. Awe's arose form the crowd. Elsa smiled when she saw Vulka doing a happy dance, her mouth forming the words, 'I'm gonna be a grandma.'

Elsa looked around at the audience, everyone was talking to each other. That means there'e going to be a wedding soon. Snotlout took the sheep, with the ring still on it.

"Hey you little punk," shouted Astrid, "Give me that back."

Snotlout never noticed the ring was still on the horn of the sheep. Astrid kicked into over drive, she hopped on Stormfly and was after Snotlout like a dog after a cat. Snotlout threw the sheep in his designated hole. Astrid jumped in after the sheep.

"No no no no," she said frantically searching for the ring.

She found the sheep, but no ring. It must have fallen off when Snotlout threw it in the bin. Astrid crawled out of the bin, fell to the ground and cried.

Snotlout landed on the deck, "what are you crying about," he asked.

Astrid looked up, and noticed something on his cuff. She squealed and grabbed his cuff, knocking him to the ground. The string the ring sat on got caught in his cuff. Snotlout held up his hands so she wouldn't attack him. Astrid stepped on his boy parts when she ran to Hiccup. Hiccup was still on Toothless, she jumped on his lap and nuzzled her head on his chest. Hiccup hugged her, poor Snotlout lay on the deck cradling his hurting parts.

"Maybe I shouldn't have done that," Snotlout squeezed out.

"You took my ring," said Astrid, "I would have given you the sheep."

The crowd was laughing at Snotlout, Elsa felt sorry for the poor guy, he didn't know there was a ring on the sheep. Something popped into her mind about an engagement, but she couldn't remember what happened. Well, at least she had something to tell Tuffnut later on. Speaking of Tuffnut, where was he. Elsa looked around, she found him getting beat up by his sister.

Elsa laughed, 'I guess girls beating up boys is normal around here,' she thought.

She left the crowd and went to where Tuffnut landed. He was sliding off his dragon.

"Hey what's up," he said fixing his shirt.

"I remembered something, well not a lot," said Elsa.

"What," said Ruffnut interested in the conversation.

"I remembered something about an engagement," said Elsa, "I can't remember what happened."

"Well that's good," said Tuffnut a little down-hearted.

"I don't I was the one who was engaged though," said Elsa.

"Oh," said Tuffnut back in his normal voice.

"Hey we have to go take Barf and Belch to eat Tuffnut," said Ruffnut.

"Oh right," said Tuffnut, "Later Elsa."

"Bye," said Elsa skipping off.

Tuffnut leaned against his dragon, "Wow she's gorgeous," he said breathless.

"You like her don't you," said Ruffnut tauntingly.

"No I don't," said Tuffnut defensively.

"Hey she told me she thinks your cute," said Ruffnut in a low voice.

"Really," shouted Tuffnut, "She does."

"No she never said that," said Ruffnut, "I just wanted to prove you like her."

"You're right," said Tuffnut, "What am I gonna do, what if she don't like me back."

"Tuff she talks to you the most," said Ruffnut.

"She doesn't know anyone else around here," said Tuffnut, "I'm afraid she'll fall for Eret or Snotlout."

"I don't think she will," said Ruffnut.

"She might," said Tuffnut, "I mean, I'm surprised Astrid hadn't dumped Hiccup for Eret yet."

"Heh, she'd have to get through me," said Ruffnut evilly.

They put the dragon away, Elsa walked in. She saw an injured dragon. The dragon was white except for spikes protruding from its back.

"Awe what happened to you sweetie," she said rubbing its head.

The dragon laid it's head on her lap and purred, Elsa laughed. She petted he back of it's neck.

"She was injured in a crash landing," said Tuffnut, "She never let anyone get that close to it."

"She's a beauty," said Elsa.

"Yeah," said Ruffnut, "She's an ice spitter."

The word ice rang a bell for her, as if it was a big part of her life.

"Ice," said Elsa, "It rings a bell."

"Really," said Tuffnut, "Where do you remember it from."

"All I remember is it was a big part of my life," said Elsa.

"Whoa," said Ruffnut, "Must be from somewhere cold."

Hiccup walked in, "Hey guys see you found the ice spitter."

A big black dragon walked in and sniffed Elsa, she scratched his cheek.

"That's Toothless," said Hiccup, "He's alpha."

"Hiccup can I have this dragon," asked Elsa, "She's beautiful."

"Sure," said Hiccup, "Can't fly her till her wing heals."

"I can wait," said Elsa hugging the dragon.

"She seems to like you," said Ruffnut, "In fact she already trusts you."

"Angle," said Elsa kissing the dragon, "That'll be your name, Angle."

"Nice name," said Astrid walking in, "I've been helping with her wing."

"Yeah," said Elsa the dragon licked her, she fell back, "OK, OK, I love you too, Angle."

Elsa and Tuffnut sat and talked to Angle as her wing was tenderly stitched together by Astrid and Hiccup. Angle flapped her wing that wasn't hurt as the needle poked sharply into her other wing. Elsa calmed the restless dragon quickly. Angle shot ice out of her mouth.

"Angle," said Elsa, "I know it hurts but it has to be done if you want to fly again."

Elsa let out a yawn and leaned on Tuffnut. Tuffnut picked her up like he did when he found her, and took her home.

"Later guys," said Tuffnut, Elsa stirred a little.

"Bye," said Hiccup, once Tuffnut was out of earshot, "I hope she decides to date him, he needs someone."

"Yeah," said Astrid, "I mean the only girl he knows who isn't in a relationship is his sister."

"Yeah," said Ruffnut, Hiccup let out a yelp throwing up some hay he had in his hand he was going to put in Angles pen.

Astrid screeched with laughter, Ruffnut was rolling on the floor.

"You're right though," said Ruffnut after ten minutes of laughing at Hiccup's expense, "He does deserve someone nice."

"Yeah," said Astrid between breaths, "But I don't think he ever jumped as bad you though," she quit making noise she was laughing so hard.

"OK, breath Astrid breath," said Hiccup wrapping his arm around her and started walking her home.

Ruffnut stayed behind and made sure Barf and Belch had food and water. She walked outside, The sun was disappearing somewhere beyond the horizon. She decided to walk along the beach and take in what was said about Elsa and her brother. Hiccup and Astrid were right, the only single girl he knows is her. 'I know I won't be there for him forever,' thought Ruffnut, 'I'm gonna be married and have kids of my own one day and where will he be?' This thought troubled her. What if Elsa fell for Eret or Fishlegs or Snotlout? What then, what about her brother? What if he dies alone?

"Oh please fall in love with my brother Elsa," Ruffnut said to herself, "He needs you more than you think. More than he thinks."

The waves crashed on the beach the fiery colors of the sunset splashed it's color on the village. Ruffnut walked home but couldn't quit pleading to Elsa in her mind to take her brother. She walked inside to find Tuffnut sitting in a chair by the fire.

"Hey sis," he said without looking up, "Is it alright if I talk to you a minute."

"Sure," said Ruffnut stepping inside, "What is it."

"I was wondering if you would keep a secret for me," said Tuffnut, "I think I'm in love with Elsa."

"Ha ha you're in love, you're in love," teased his sister.

"I don't know if she likes me back," said Tuffnut bursting into tears, "How do I know."

Ruffnut hugged her brother, "You just know," she said, "You just go by the way they act around you."

Tuffnut sniffled, "I don't know if I should be feeling this way I just met her last night for crying out loud," he left his sister's grasp.

"I'm sorry for laughing at you," said Ruffnut apologetically, "I wouldn't have if I knew you were gonna cry like that."

"It's OK," said Tuffnut, "I would have done the same if it was you, you know that."

"I'll talk to Fishlegs or Snotlout tomorrow," said Tuffnut, "See if they can help."

"It's not gonna be much of a secret if everybody knows," said Ruffnut.

"You always point out the obvious," said Tuffnut, "I'm off to bed, good night."

He walked into the room next to his because he let Elsa take his room. Ruffnut heard her brother climb into bed. Elsa walked out, she listened to Tuffnut snore for a second. She nodded and walked into the living room. She seemed as thought something was troubling her. She spoke quietly.

"I heard what he was saying," she said twiddling her thumbs, "Does he really like me?"

"Yeah, he cried when I laughed at him," said Ruffnut her hand behind her head rubbing the back of her neck.

Elsa squealed and hugged Ruffnut's neck, she let go.

"No way," said Elsa excitedly, "I can't believe it."

"Wait," said Ruffnut trying to get everything straight, "You like him back?"

"Well you can put it that way," said Elsa barely containing herself, "Oh this is so exciting. Well, I better go to bed, night."

Elsa ran into her room, the door shut silently. Ruffnut couldn't believe it, looks like she wouldn't have to worry about her brother finding a girlfriend after all. 'But what if he blames me for hooking them up,' she thought, 'Ugh quit having these thoughts Ruffnut, you're gonna be fine.' Ruffnut just went to bed, it was a little early to go to bed, tomorrow they were gonna have to find new clothes for Elsa. She wasn't gonna walk around looking she was the richest thing alive. Ruffnut crawled into bed. She would figure that out tomorrow when she was more awake. She blew out the candle by her bed and tucked herself in. She closed her eyes to sleep when she heard the cry. She shot up. There it was again. She ran outside to find Astrid yelling for help, she was covered in blood. Ruffnut ran up to her.

"What happened," said Ruffnut.

Astrid just blabbered what she was saying, Ruffnut shook her.

"What's wrong," said Ruffnut again more assertively, "What happened."

"I-I-I don't know," said Astrid, "I was at home getting ready for bed when I looked out the window and saw-and s-an," she couldn't say the rest.

"Astrid," said Ruffnut expecting and answer.

"There was someone hanging on a tree just outside my window," said Astrid breaking down.

It took Hiccup about five minutes to get there because it took a while to get the message to him. He was right by her side holding her as soon as he could.

"Shh-shh-shh," he said calming her down while she cried in his shoulder.

The 'hanging man' Astrid saw turned out to be a broken branch, but from a distance it did look like someone was hanging. Astrid started crying even harder when she realized it was nothing.

"It's OK, I thought it was a body too," said Tuffnut in an attempt to make her feel better.

"I thought it was too," said Hiccup, "Don't you dare cry again or else."

"Or-or else what," said Astrid, "What ya gonna do."

"This," Hiccup said through gritted teeth as he tickled her.

Astrid let out a high pitched yelp and slid down and sat on the ground. Her head hit Hiccup's junk so hard he fell to the ground with a cry.

"Twice in one day," said Tuffnut.

"Don't mess with Astrid today," said Snotlout still in pain from earlier in the day.

Elsa didn't come, she was out like a light. The scream didn't wake her up and Tuffnut was worried she might be dead. He ran home and straight to her room and saw she was still breathing. He sat in a chair by her bed and watched her sleep. She breathed softly and calmly as if nothing was wrong in the world. He smiled just knowing she was still alive, he was worried when she didn't wake up to investigate. Elsa slept soundly. Tuffnut yawned and got up scooting the chair back a bit making a screeching noise. Elsa woke up immediately. Tuffnut was frightened.

"OK you wake up when I push a chair but not when Astrid comes running through the village screaming like a banshee," said Tuffnut, "And she even ran right by the house."

"Huh," said Elsa yawning her hair a white mess of hair, "Didn't hear anything."

Well, I came in here to make sure you're still alive," said Tuffnut.

"Oh yeah," said Elsa, "Still alive, night," she fell back asleep.

"Night," said Tuffnut waving, he wanted to walk over to her and kiss her good night but decided against it.

He walked out of the room and closed the door silently behind him. He took a deep breath. He went to bed and stayed awake half the night just thinking about her. Could he really be in love with her? Was it just him? these thoughts flooded his mind until he couldn't take it anymore. He sat up.

"I need a drink of water," he said getting up.

He walked to the pitcher by the door of his room. He poured a cup of water and took a drink. He set the cup down and the pitcher and went back to bed. Finally finding sleep he dreamed he had finally got the guts to tell Elsa his true feeling for her, she walked away and never spoke to him again. He shot awake, the sun shone through the curtains casting a warm glow in the small room. He sat up. He was reluctant to go to breakfast that morning.

"Come on Tuff," he said to himself, "You have to go to breakfast, it was all just a dream she never turned you down."

He got out of bed and walked to the living room to find his sister and Elsa looking through clothes. Elsa wasn't wearing her dress. She was wearing a spiked skirt that used to belong to Astrid, the brown pants that used to belong to Hiccup, his sisters old boots and a shirt that used to belong to him.

"Hey that's my shirt," said Tuffnut accusingly.

"I can take it off," said Elsa.

She crossed her arms grabbed the bottom of the shirt and was about to pull it over when Tuffnut stopped her.

"You can wear it," he said quickly, she dropped the shirt.

"Glad you see it my way," she said smiling.

"I was just joking, I didn't expect you to nearly take off your shirt," said Tuffnut.

"I know," Elsa said smiling.

"Hey can you two quit flirting long enough so we can find you some clothes," Ruffnut said in an irritated voice to Elsa.

"She's right," said Elsa taking a sip of some water in a small cup sitting by her, "You might want to go."

"OK," said Tuffnut, "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," said Elsa really not wanting him to go, she tried to hide the distress in her voice.

Tuffnut made his way through the sea of clothes to the front door. Finally making it out, he pressed his back up against the front door.

"She likes me," he said to himself, "She really likes me. I gotta tell Hiccup."

He ran straight to the chieftains home. He banged on the front door. Hiccup answered, he was wearing a pair of green shorts, and that was about it.

"What is it," he said rubbing his eye, "Elsa can't find anything."

"No," said Tuffnut excitedly, "I think Elsa likes me. ME! Out of anyone else me, can you believe that."

"Well I do believe that," said Hiccup inviting Tuffnut in, "You saved her life."

"Come on Hiccup," said Tuffnut, "I don't stand a chance with Eret around."

"Eret's got a girlfriend," said Hiccup, "He won't say who she is, he doesn't talk about her much."

"Really," said Tuffnut excitedly.

"So what makes you think she likes you it you don't mind me asking," said Hiccup rubbing his eye and yawning.

"She was wearing my old shirt and when I mentioned it she nearly took it off and my sister was in the room with her," said Tuffnut.

Hiccup's jaw was on the floor. He never heard anything like _that_ before.

"Seriously," said Hiccup surprised.

"I stopped her before she could get it to her boobs though," said Tuffnut.

"Hiccup," Astrid called from somewhere upstairs.

"I should go," said Tuffnut walking toward the door.

"Yeah you probably should," said Hiccup, then he whispered, "Can we keep this between us."

"Sure," said Tuffnut in a whisper, "Just don't tell anyone about my feelings for Elsa, OK"

"OK so we're on the same page," said Hiccup.

Tuffnut nodded, they said their goodbye's and Tuffnut was out the door. He heard Hiccup call to Astrid telling her he was coming.

"Well that's one side of Hiccup I hope I never see again," said Tuffnut as he walked off.

He walked through the village and decided to take in some fresh air, he had said he would go to breakfast but the hustle bustle of the village distracted him. He passed a bakery where a blonde boy traded a loaf of bread for some squirrel meat from a brown haired girl. **(Yes I made a reference to The Hunger Games, get over it.) **He saw a sheep getting sheered, a dragon getting some new teeth, a village woman taking care of her new born son. Everything seemed alright with the world. He passed a stand trying to sell some jewelry and stopped. A tiny little necklace caught his eye, it was made of silver and had a tiny little snowflake with a small diamond in the middle. He just had to buy it for Elsa, it had her name written all over it. He walked up to the stand and spoke to an old man whose years shown through the wrinkles on his face.

"How much for the necklace," said Tuffnut pulling out his money.

"Not even the chief would have enough to buy it," said the merchant in a worn scratchy voice, "It's worth more than all the money the chief could make in a month."

"Oh," said Tuffnut, "Sorry for wasting your time," he was about to leave when the merchant stopped him.

"Wait, there is a way you can buy it," said the merchant, "I need someone to help me keep up shop, it's getting hard for me to keep the stand on my own. I need someones help till my death. I'll give you the necklace, if you promise to help me till the day I die."

"I don't know," said Tuffnut rubbing the back of his neck.

"I only need your help in the morning setting up the stand, and at night closing it," said the old merchant, "You'll have the rest of the time to yourself."

"I'll do it," said Tuffnut, "Gives me something to do in the morning."

"Great, be here at sundown," said the merchant, he gave Tuffnut the necklace, "It is very precious, it was believed to made by magic so you must be very careful."

"I'm not keeping it," said Tuffnut, "There's a girl I like and I just thought of her when I saw it."

"Oh," said the merchant, "It takes true love to thaw a frozen heart."

"Thank you, bye," Tuffnut left.

He thought about the old man, he was quit peculiar. And that phrase he said, _'true love thaws a frozen heart',_ stuck in his head. He walked into the great hall where Elsa sat right next to Astrid, they were acting like sisters. Astrid made a funny face and they burst out laughing. Ruffnut sat on the other side of Elsa. Tuffnut walked up to the table and sat down.

"Aren't you gonna eat," said Astrid taking a huge bite of her roll.

"Here in a minute," said Tuffnut leaning on the table

"Hey Tuffnut," said Elsa, "Alone."

"Sure," said Tuffnut, he got up from the table.

Astrid and Ruffnut giggled. Elsa lead him outside the hall and they stood by the door out of earshot of anyone in the hall. Elsa turned to look at him. Her crystal blue eyes stared at him longingly. Tuffnut stared back, not knowing what to do.

"So um," Tuffnut said reluctantly, "What was it you wanted to talk about."

"I over heard you telling Ruffnut you like me," said Elsa, "I know it's kinda corny but," she paused, "I like you too."

Tuffnut grasped her in a strong hug. She hugged back and they held each other for a few minutes. When they finally let go.

"Tuffnut, is it alright if we start out as just friends," she said, "Let's not rush into it."

"Sure," said Tuffnut, "Good idea I only met you like yesterday."

"Yeah," she said smiling, wringing her hands together.

"Oh I saw this today and thought of you," said Tuffnut pulling the necklace out of his pocket.

Elsa gasped, she took it, then put it in her pocket. Tuffnut looked at her questioningly.

"I don't want to break it," she said, "The chains so thin and the snowflake so tiny I could easily loose it."

"OK," said Tuffnut hugging her once more.

They walked back inside together. They laughed and sat by each other. Hiccup was sitting next to Astrid kissing her cheek. He pulled back once he noticed them sit down.

"So how you going about it," asked Hiccup.

"We're just friends for now," said Tuffnut, "We'll see where it takes us from there."

"Yeah," said Hiccup, "It's good to get to know someone before you go out with them."

"He's right," said Gobber sitting down next to Hiccup, he slapped him on the back.

"Ouch," said Hiccup rubbing his shoulder where Gobber slapped him.

"Tell about the time you and Tuffnut here had a mystery bag you waited till you were alone to open up," said Gobber.

"Fine," said Hiccup, "It was mt first date with Astrid, my dad gives me a bag and didn't tell me what was in it, just said use it. I said I would not knowing the content of the bag," he takes a breath, "I was staying the night the twin's because it was their birthday and they wanted to have a sleep over. Well, Tuffnut and I get covered in dragon vomit from a sick dragon. So we go to his house to change," giggles from Ruffnut and Astrid, "We stripped to our underwear and I decide it would be a good time to open the mystery bag my father gave me. It spilled all over the floor just as Ruffnut decided to enter the room. The bag was full of condoms," laughter erupts from the group, "Ruffnut told Astrid, Astrid told my dad and once my dad knew everyone knew. I never lived that down," his cheeks were a bright tomato red.

Elsa just about peed herself laughing. That was the funniest thing she ever heard. Vulka was sitting with her face in her hands, no one noticed her sit down. She looked up.

"Any more embarrassing stories you'd like to share," she asked, "I would like to hear more of these."

"I made dad to cry like a little girl once," said Hiccup, " I was about 5 years old and I had this toy bear I adored, it was about my size so I would put my clothes on it. There was dragon fight going on and I was sitting in he living room with my bear and I had some red juice I was drinking and I left it there when I sneaked outside, leaving the drink and bear. A dragon knocked over a rack of weapons my dad used to keep in the living room right on top of the bear. It broke the cup and red juice trickled out, the only thing you could see of the bear was the boot it was wearing. Dad comes running in and sees the self, a boot and a red liquid. He burst in tears thinking I died. Gobber comes walking in carrying me and asked why he was crying. Dad sees me and snatched me. He spanked me for giving him a heart attack and then hugged me glad I wasn't dead."

"That was wrong," said Vulka.

"Hey I was only 5 years old I didn't know any better," said Hiccup defensively, "And that's why my dad always refused to keep a self full of weapons in his living room."

"And there's the time I thought there was ghost in my house," said Astrid.

"Yeah and you were 18 when you realized what was going on," said Hiccup, "Talk about a blonde moment."

"Says the one who kissed a guy thinking it was his girlfriend," said Astrid.

"And he looks nothing like her," said Tuffnut, "Eret has black hair you have to be pretty blonde to get those two mixed up."

"Oh and you weren't the one who thought me and my dad weren't related and I called him dad in front of you how many times," said Hiccup.

"What," said Elsa laughing, "Wow you guys are bunch of blondes."

"Oh you never had a blonde moment," said Tuffnut.

"If I did, I can't remember any of them," said Elsa.

"Well still," said Tuffnut trying not to laugh too hard.

Elsa shook her head, "If you woke up the opposite gender, what would you do," asked Elsa.

"I would pee on Hiccup," said Astrid smiling.

"I would hump Hiccup for no random reason," said Ruffnut.

"I would strip him naked and hang him over a crowd," said Tuffnut.

"I would carry Hiccup around like a baby," said Vulka.

"I would put Hiccup in a basket and hang him in a tree," said Gobber.

"OK why are you guys picking on me," said Hiccup, "What'd I ever do to any of you."

"What would you do if you woke up the opposite gender," asked Astrid smiling slyly.

"You pee on me," he said, "I have period on you."

Everyone at the table busted up laughing. Vulka put her head back in her hands. Gobber scooted away from Hiccup.

"If anyone heard our conversation right now, we'd be put in thrown on Outcast Island," said Ruffnut.

"No thanks," said Hiccup, "I've dealt with Alvin enough. I'm pretty sure him and Draco would make good friends."

Astrid laughed, she braided his hair again. Elsa noticed someone looking their way, when she tried to get a better look at him, he hid his face. There was something about the old man. Tuffnut noticed her looking at him, and recognized the man as the merchant who sold him the necklace. Tuffnut turned her attention away from the old man.

"Hey, wanna go see how Angels doing," asked Tuffnut.

"Sure," said Elsa snapping her attention from the old man.

They left together and made their way to the stables where the beauty was kept. The old man followed them, Tuffnut was wondering why he was following them. Elsa wanted to run to the stables.

"Why do you want to run there," asked Tuffnut concerned for the girl.

"I want to see how she's doing Tuffnut," said Elsa her eyes darting to the old man.

"I don't think he'll hurt us," whispered Tuffnut in Elsa's ear.

"You sure," Elsa whispered back.

Tuffnut nodded and they continued walking, the old man still followed them. Elsa was getting more scared, Tuffnut decided to go talk to the old man. He left Elsa by the stable entrance to go talk to the old man, see what was bothering him.

"Please quit following us," asked Tuffnut politely, "You're scaring my friend."

"I might know who she is," said the ancient merchant, "But I can't be sure."

"Who do you think she is," asked Tuffnut, "I would tell you, but it'd be too dangerous."

"Why would it be too dangerous," asked Tuffnut wanting to know who Elsa was.

"It's too complicated," said the old man, "Berk's better off if I don't tell."

"OK," said Tuffnut unsatisfied.

"When I told you true loves thaws a frozen heart," said the old man, "It was a warning."

"For what," said Tuffnut.

"I can't tell you," said the old man, "Trust me, it's better that you don't know."

"Fine," said Tuffnut, "See you tonight."

Tuffnut walked back to Elsa. She didn't look happy.

"What did he say," she asked.

"A lot," said Tuffnut, "He might know who you are but won't tell me who he thinks you are."

"Oh," said Elsa like she was asking a question.

"Every time I asked who you were he said it was too complicated and better Berk doesn't know."

She nodded and looked down. Tuffnut held up her chin so she looked him in the eye. He smiled.

"We'll find out on our own," said Tuffnut.

"We will," she said smiling.

"On our own," said Tuffnut hugging her.

They walked in the stables to find the dragon sniffing her wing. Fishlegs was looking at her wing.

"It'll be another two weeks before she's ready to fly again," said Fishlegs letting Elsa hug the dragon.

"Hey Angel," said Elsa rubbing the dragons head.

Angel rested her head on Elsa's lap and purred. Elsa laughed because Angels purring was tickling her. Tuffnut sat next to her and hugged her. Fishlegs watched as the three of them sat together. He thought to himself, 'I wonder if Tuffnut and Elsa will date soon, I hope they do, they look happy together.' He thought of Ruffnut, and remembered he was suppose to meet her after breakfast. She was gonna be mad. He ran to the Mead Hall. Elsa snuggled up against Tuffnut, he tightened his grip on her. It was warm outside and the sun shone into the small stables. Everything was alright with the world for once in their lives.

* * *

**Well here's part one. I hope you enjoyed it. And the quick embarrassing stories of Hiccup I concocted in my head. I don't know how to add on chapters so it's going to be a few long one-shots. Well please read and review and thanks again for reading my story.**


End file.
